Curse Upon The Unfortunate
by Kitty-Cat-13-7
Summary: What was thought to be pleasant plane ride to California turned out to be a matter between life or death.
1. I'm Not Worth Dying For

Chapter 1

I'm Not Worth Dying For

"Please buckle your seatbelts for safety reasons during our take off." The flight attendant's voice rambled on about the safety procedures if there was a crash. Sango rested her head on the seat and softly closed her eyes, letting her mind wander into space. The flight going from Tokyo, Japan to Las Angeles, California, was proving already to be a long one.

The seatbelt light flashed upon the console as the plane began to lift it's wheels from the ground. A commotion came from the front of the passengers carriage. Sango's lazy eyes opened with utter annoyance, with her lack of sleep.

Four young men pushed through the tight squeeze of the aisle. The shortest of the group had sweat dripping from his forehead, from the hurry to the plane, Sango had guessed.

She glanced to her side and viewed two empty seats and two placed behind her. _Shit. _The last thing she needed, right now, was four obnoxious guys sitting by her. Sango turned over till her back faced the aisle, avoiding any welcome from the idiots. She wasn't usually a person to judge, but when she's grumpy and tired, watch out!

The short man plopped into the seat beside the young woman. He sighed with relief and looked over at Sango's motionless figure. He hesitated to introduce himself, afraid that she had fallen asleep in such a short time. Bringing up the courage, he opened his mouth to speak, but a quiet, muffled voice interrupted him.

"Just to get things clear, I'm Sango." She muttered with her back still facing the boy.

"Bankotsu." He greeted hastily, scared of the tone that filled her voice. "And this is Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu." Bankotsu pointed to his friends.

Sango gave a slight glance at each of them, but decided they weren't worth it and quickly turned back over into her slumped position. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, but he definitely didn't want to get into a squabble with this chick.

Jakotsu had shrugged it off. His gayness and hyperness was so concealed for the last few hours that he just had to release the beast.

"CALIFORNIA, HERE WE COME!" He sang, quite loudly, causing a couple of people two glance from the TVs to see what made the off key singing voice. Sango slammed the pillow onto her head, covering her ears.

Jakotsu's shrill voice kept singing until a flight attendant _finally _stopped the racket, with a kind, 'please, can you stop making all the noise sir, people are complaining.' Sango couldn't believe how _nice_ they could be to the shit-faced idiot! She just had a sudden urge to strangle the bastard. Maybe it was the plane air that made her like this?

Her mind finally fought back the anger it had been letting out all day. Sango swung herself around and smiled sweetly at Bankotsu.

"So, why are you guys traveling to California?" She asked with a gentle tone. Bankotsu blinked at her major change in mood.

"We…uh… are going there to surf." Sango nodded. Then, as she stared at him, Sango noticed actually how handsome his dark, blue eyes stood out on his bronzed skin. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she quickly turned away.

Bankotsu heard a quiet snicker behind him and looked around at Jakotsu's sly smile.

"Whoa, Bankotsu. Moving a little fast there." He taunted. Bankotsu swung his arm to punch him, but Jakotsu quickly ducked. Instead of hitting him, Bankotsu's fist smacked into Renkotsu's cheek.

"Aw frick!" He practically screamed, clenching the soon to be bruise. Renkotsu continued to moan and Bankotsu shrunk into his seat, trying not to be seen.

Sango giggled and Bankotsu smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by his miss conception. Even though it was truly funny, epically the fact the Suikotsu and Jakotsu were snickering here and there, Bankotsu still felt bad.

"Bankotsu…" Sango seemed to hesitate on the name. "I'm sorry for being all grumpy for a while there. It's just I've been traveling all over the place and I'm kinda getting tired of planes." Bankotsu's face lightened up from apology and he came out of his "turtle position." Well, that's what Sango thought he looked like at the moment.

"It's OK. I've had worse." His sparkling smile sent hot flashes down Sango's spine and through her cheeks. "By the way, why are you going to California?"

"I-" But her sentence was cut off by the lights flickering out on the plane. Dark clouds with random flashes of lightning filled the skies.

Since the electricity was out. A flight attendant stood at the front of the cabin. Shouting over the screams from people throughout the crowd.

"We are just experiencing some technical difficulties. The plane will be running up again in no time. But for your safety, could everyone please put on their seatbelts. Thank you!"

With hands shaking, Sango clicked in the belt and gripped the arm of her chair. This was no normal turbulence. In all her years of flying it had never been this bad. She clenched the arm tighter until her knuckles turned white. A reassuring hand sat upon hers. Bankotsu wrapped his fingers around her hand and squeezed it tight, to show her it was alright.

Her terror seemed to fade as the protective hand kept her safe. Sango glanced at Bankotsu's face and fear was etched onto his skin. She frowned and began to sing a song in her mind to calm her body.

The plane gave a mighty shake. A shriek echoed through the other yells and cries of others. Sango turned her stiff neck to the direction of the whimpering.

A small baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, had clenched fists as waterfalls of tears poured from it's innocent eyes. Her mother put her finger to her lips to try and quiet the infant down, but that just made it worse. The mother, herself, was also spreading tears upon her flustered cheeks.

Another shake rushed through the plane and the air masks dropped from the console. Sango felt her breath shorten and Bankotsu saw it also. He instinctively reached for the air mask and placed it across Sango's mouth. Her breathing returned to normal.

Lightning formed through the on going darkness of the clouds and began to strike down. A flash brightened up the inside of the plane as the electricity plunged into a wing.

People began to scream again, after already trying to calm down. Then the captain's voice bellowed onto the intercom, which seemed to be working again.

_"Passengers, we are having problems with flight and will everyone please stay seated with seatbelts on. We are to be having an emergency landing. Just follow the instructions for an emergency landing in the seat in front of you."_

Just as the captain spoke, the turbulence seemed to die down. The plane had regained it's normal vibration.

Sango let a deep sigh of relief and Bankotsu's grip loosened on her hand. From some reason, Sango actually began to laugh slightly.

"Um…Sango, why are you laughing?" Bankotsu asked as he gazed at her beautiful smile.

"Oh, I just find it funny that we all got worked up over nothing." Bankotsu chuckled at the thought also. All the freaking out and screaming and holding hands just for-

The wind seemed to grow louder outside and the plane's nose began to tip, slowly. Then the plane rushed against the air towards the ground.

The infant from before began to cry again. Tears were all Sango could see on the baby's face.

She even cried herself, scared of the death that stared her right in the face. People screamed as the plane was now in view of an ocean. Sango glanced over at Bankotsu just before the airplane plunged into the ocean's murky waters.

Water broke open the passenger door at the front and poured into the plane. People tried to rip their seatbelts off, but they wouldn't come off. All the pressure in the plane must of automatically locked the seatbelts.

Sango yanked at her seatbelt and it amazingly came off. Water was now up to her knees and was quickly rising. Sango began to scurry to the open, water filled door, but she gasped and look back at Bankotsu, who was still having trouble with his seatbelt.

"Bankotsu!" Sango shouted as she ran back to the seats, but Bankotsu stopped her.

"Sango, go. I'm not worth dying for." He said as calmly as his voice could be. Sango wouldn't leave him, she couldn't, but before she could go any further the water lapped upon her, smacking her to the aisle ground. She tried to stand but another wave fell onto her. The water was at her neck and she took one last look at Bankotsu and swam out the door.

Sango couldn't even wrap her mind around all the people that were dead in that plane. _Bankotsu. _She hoped, prayed, that somehow he would survive.

She kicked her legs had against the thickness of the water and soon reached the surface. Sango had no idea what do or where to go now, but something caught her eye.

A small island, just a couple yards away, was placed into the ocean. This was her only chance of surviving. Sango paddled and kicked with all the strength she had and the island came closer and closer with every stroke.

Sango's feet finally touched sand and she waded her way to shore. Her breath was raspy as she tried to breathe normally. Just as she reached the shoreline, Sango collapsed to the ground and lost all control of moving. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

000000000000

ok i know that i've been putting lots of stories up lately but i just wanted to get my oneshots out of the way so i can put this one up! please R&R!


	2. Kiss Of Death

Chapter 2

A Kiss Of Death

Something cold splashed against Sango's legs as she awoke.

_Where am I? _Sango wondered. Then all the events of the night before flooding back into her mind. She quickly sat up to look at her surroundings.

The shore of the island expanded all around the island, but even so Sango couldn't see to the end of it. Palm trees were scattered across the land in clumps. The sand was completely white; it seemed like a paradise.

Sango stood up and stretched, trying not to think of the plane.

"Bankotsu…" She whispered to herself. Sango walked across the sand, it's silkiness in between her toes.

Just ahead, there was a giant rock; as tall as Sango. She placed her hand on the boulder, it's cold surface sent chills through her body. Sango backed up and her back hit against something. She whipped around and came face to face with a corpse.

Sango screamed.

It's body hung from a branch of a tree; swaying in the light wind. It's skin was completely gone, except for the chunks that hung off here and there. Bugs and flies were crawling and swarming around the corpse, eating what was left of the flesh.

Sango stumbled backwards and flew to the ground, but she didn't hit it. Someone grabbed her arms to stop her from falling.

"Let me go!" Sango shrieked, not knowing who or what caught her, but her eyes were closed tight so she wouldn't see her attacker.

She brought her fist up and punched whoever they were in the gut. The person let out a grunt, but kept hold of Sango's arm. She went to punch gain, but they grabbed her fist and slammed it to the ground, also pinning her down in the process.

Sango tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

"Sango! Calm down! It's me!" A familiar voice shouted and Sango opened one eye to see Bankotsu's face peering down at hers.

"B-Bankotsu?" Sango stuttered as she blinked and he let go of her arms.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Surprised?" Sango opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed to come out.

"But what happened on the plane? Weren't you- wasn't your seatbelt stuck?" She managed to stutter.

"Yeah, but I found a pocket knife in my pocket and jammed the belt open." He explained calmly, but Sango still heard a shutter of fear in his voice.

"What about-" Sango said, but Bankotsu cut her off.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu? Yeah, they're here. They're down at the beach." He made it sound like they were still in society.

Bankotsu stood up and put his hand out. Sango took it and pulled herself up. She stood planted at the spot as Bankotsu stared at her questionably.

"Sango, you coming?" A single tear ran down Sango's cheek and then more followed.

"Sango… Are you OK?" Bankotsu asked as he walked closer to her. Sango couldn't hold back anymore and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just glad your alright." She shouted as she squeezed his neck. "I was scared and I didn't want to be alone." Bankotsu smiled.

"Don't worry Sango, you'll never be alone." He whispered into her ear and Bankotsu pulled her closer towards him in an embrace.

As Bankotsu held Sango, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Bankotsu turned his head and saw Jakotsu squatting and peering around a tree.

"OoOoO! Bankotsu and Sango sitting in a tree… H-U-G-G-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Before Jakotsu could finish his tune, Bankotsu stood in front of him.

"Oh, hi Bankotsu. Wow, you look tall from down here." Jakotsu stuttered, trying to keep a straight face.

Bankotsu smirked. "Hey, Jakotsu? Remember when you were mocking me before on the plane?" Jakotsu gave a quick nod and his face went pale. "Well, this time I won't miss hitting you." Jakotsu squealed and tried to run, but Bankotsu grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his fist down hard upon Jakotsu's head.

"Ow…" He moaned as Bankotsu shoved past him.

Sango followed behind him to the beach where Renkotsu was attempting to start a fire.

His eyes were concentrated on the burnt out lighter that was in his hand. He banged it against a thin gray rock that he found earlier. The metal scarping against the rock was causing sparks to fly into the pile of wood.

"Hey Renkotsu, why don't you just use-" Jakotsu suggested as he walked out of the bushes, with a huge bump on top of his head.

"Don't even say it, Jakotsu!" Renkotsu interrupted and Jakotsu blinked. "I know what your going to say. You're going to say that I should use the shininess of my head."

"Um, Renkotsu? I wasn't even going to say that. I was going to say: you can just use the spark that already lit the fire." Jakotsu explained as he pointed to the blazing fire.

Renkotsu turned his head and saw the flames in full thrust.

"Yes! I did it! I'm a genius!" Renkotsu shouted out as he jumped into the air, jumping and screaming with joy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sorry if I'm happy, OK!" Renkotsu pouted and Jakotsu shook his head.

"Well, I know how happy you are, Renkotsu, but we're stranded on a deserted island with no food, water, or shelter." Bankotsu pointed out, counting the list off with his fingers. "OK, so we're going to have to take different jobs here."

"Nothing like being bossy." Jakotsu snapped and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you think we should do?" He asked, challenging him.

"Well, for one I will go suntan while all of you guys do the work, OK?" Jakotsu smiled sweetly at the group.

Bankotsu sighed. "OK, Jakotsu, you and I will go look for big sticks and stuff to make shelter, Suikotsu, you can try and find food, while Renkotsu and Sango make sure that the fire will still be in tack when we all get back." Bankotsu ordered and they all began to do there jobs.

Before Renkotsu went off to tend the fire, Bankotsu yanked him back.

"And if anything happens to Sango, I will rip your fuckin' heart out." Bankotsu threatened, muttering in a low, evil tone.

Renkotsu nodded his head, quickly and Bankotsu took his hold off of him.

000000000000000

Sango watched as Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked off into the woods, with Bankotsu smacking Jakotsu on the back of the head in the process.

She sighed and glanced back at Renkotsu throwing twigs into the fire; which was more like a bonfire now.

"Renkotsu? Did Bankotsu save your life on the plane?" Sango asked, quietly, since this was her first time ever talking to him.

"Yeah, actually. I was almost a goner, but I'm still surprised he even did so. We're not even really all that good of friends." Renkotsu explained, still keeping his eyes glued to the fire.

Sango stood up and turned around to look at the sun beginning to set across the ocean's horizon.

Renkotsu's gaze finally left the fire, but it was brought to Sango's ass.

A feeling of being watched crawled up Sango's spine and she whipped around to see Renkotsu starring in the place where her ass was.

"What the hell, Renkotsu!" Sango shrieked and he blinked in disbelief.

"What! I can't help it if I think you're hot!" He shouted back and Sango raised an eyebrow. She defiantly didn't think that about him.

Renkotsu still stared at her face and grabbed her wrist.

"Renkotsu, what are you-" Before Sango could finish, she was yanked down by Renkotsu and he brought her lips to his.

Sango's eyes widened and she pushed him off of her.

"Renkotsu! You're disgusting! You perverted bastard!" She shouted, wiping at her mouth.

Renkotsu blinked and shook his head. "What the hell happened? Did I fall asleep or something?" He muttered, rubbing his head.

"No way in hell did you fall asleep! You were kissing me!" Sango yelled and Renkotsu raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't remember anything I was just throwing a twig in the fire and then everything went black."

"I'm pretty sure you were awake." Sango said, now that she was calm and concerned with Renkotsu's story.

"It's like I felt this presence and then-" Out of no where, a spear flew out of the sky and jabbed right into Renkotsu's chest.

He gasped for air, but soon lost it and his body fell back into the fire.

Sango screamed as his skin began to turn to ash. She looked back at the spot where the spear flew and people were standing in the trees. Their charcoal skin should out among the trunks of trees.

Sango's feet seemed to be planted on the spot as the people came running towards her, with their weapons pointed. Her mind finally came to and she ran in the opposite direction of the savages.

Her feet pounded against the sand, slipping along the way. Sango looked behind, seeing the Natives inch closer and closer to her. Soon her paces began to slow and Sango was beginning to grow tired. With an amazing jolt of speed, one of the Natives had caught up with Sango and yanked her to the ground.

She struggled to get loose from his grip, but more and more came by the second. They grasped tighter around her arms and Sango opened her mouth to scream, but one of them quickly shoved some kind of powder into her mouth. The Native that had caught up with her first, brought his hand to her mouth to keep her from spitting out the stuff.

This powder had a taste between dried up leaves and salt water, not a good combination.

The struggles of Sango began to die down as her strength dissipated. Her body had lost all energy and she fell asleep.

A native grunted and two of them picked Sango up and carried her off back to the trees.

000000000000

ooooo weeirdd! lol thats from ffamily guy but w/e i know i say this every single time i anuthor note but this time im gonna say it different ok here it goes...please read and review with my thanks! OMG! that was awesome! lol ok im done


	3. A Curse Unknown

Chapter 3

A Curse Unknown

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu! I found a stick!" Jakotsu proudly shouted holding the stick up in the air, the sun shone on it dramatically.

Bankotsu turned from looking at some freaky ant and saw Jakotsu's find.

"Jakotsu… It's a twig…" He replied, dryly.

Jakotsu looked back at the stick and a cloud rolled over the sun, blocking out the light. Ironic.

"A man can dream, can't he?" Jakotsu pouted as he threw the twig behind him.

A small squirrel was trying to crack open a nut when a twig came zooming down and smacked him right in the head. The rodent collapsed to the ground with it's tiny feet sticking up in the air, dead.

"So, Bankotsu, Bankie, Ban, Kotsu, B… B! That's what I'm gonna call you from now on." Jakotsu squealed at all his unusual thinking and ideas.

Bankotsu continued along on the forest's floor, ignoring his new found nickname.

"So, _B_…how's it going _B_? Are you finding sticks OK, _B_?" Jakotsu smirked evilly, knowing very well that he was taunting his friend.

Bankotsu held his anger in, controlling the raging ball of annoyance.

Jakotsu skipped off further into the forest and quickly came back with an oddly shaped rock.

"Hey, _B_! This rock looks like your head!" Jakotsu squeaked and Bankotsu gave a questionable look at the stone, it's lumpy and jagged figure had no sign of him on it.

"C'mon _B_, it could be your brother." Jakotsu put the rock up beside Bankotsu's head. "See the family resemblance."

Bankotsu clenched his fists and punched Jakotsu in the gut, causing him to drop the rock on his own toe.

Jakotsu cried out in pain and rubbed his red toe, soothingly.

Bankotsu saw an open space and exited the cramped forest, but they were right back where they started.

"Aw, hell!" Bankotsu muttered and he heard Jakotsu let out a dramatic gasp from behind him.

"_B_! You said a bad word! Shame on you!" He blurted out, shaking his finger in Bankotsu's face as he walked up to him.

Bankotsu smacked Jakotsu across the head and he fell to the ground with a clunk.

"Ow." Jakotsu mumbled as his foot twitched.

Bankotsu gazed over at their bonfire and saw no sign of Renkotsu or Sango. His eyes widened. _It can't be. _But something in the fire had caught Bankotsu's eye.

He jogged over to the bonfire and peered into the flames, he saw the outline of a body as the last of it's face burnt away.

"Renkotsu." Bankotsu whispered to himself. "Who or what the hell did this to you, but more importantly where's Sango?"

Once again, Bankotsu scanned the area of their somewhat camp, but saw no trace of Sango anywhere. However, Bankotsu did notice the commotion upon the sand. Footprints here and there, but there seemed to be over twenty of them.

"What the hell is going on here? I thought this was a deserted island." Bankotsu began to question his better judgment. There was something on this island and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

000000000000000

The echoes of drums were heard outside as Sango opened her eyes, lazily. A dark room came into her view and she coughed from all the musky air.

Sango tried to move around but her arms were tightly bound behind her back and her ankles were tied also. _Who the hell are these people? _She wondered, squinting to try and see better through the blackness.

The straw door swung open and a man stood in the entrance. His dark skin and many bones for jewelry stood out against the sun that now shone into the hut. Sango didn't dare speak or move, afraid of what these men could do.

He walked towards Sango, but she didn't want to take her chances. When the man stepped a few feet closer to Sango, she jabbed her legs out and knocked the man to the ground and he clenched his stomach.

Sango rubbed the rope on her wrists up against the hard wood of the hut and they began fray. Finally, the ropes broke loose and Sango untied her legs.

"Teh glri! Seh lesoo!" He yelled. Sango ripped the straw out of her way and ran outside, but she stopped in her tracks.

It seemed like this whole tribe of Natives were now facing her, with glares on their faces. Eyes like fire and hands grasping spears, the Natives surrounded Sango. She had know idea what to do.

Their battles cries rang through the skies, but stopped at a gesture of a hand, near the back of the group. A line was made way for a middle aged Native, with many bones and skulls for jewelry and designs. The fur that he wore to cover his lower part of his body, was the fur of a orange and black tiger. His eyes, to Sango, almost seemed to resemble a snake, waiting for its prey.

His footsteps stopped in front of Sango.

"Tsih wnamo wlli eb pdehsiun fro cginmo ot oru idnals!" He bellowed and the men cried out in return. Sango wished that she could understand what the hell they were saying.

"Bginr hre ot teh Celcir Fo Sderca Gdnuor, os ew wlli gevi a sllep fo mnoitalupina!"

Two men grabbed Sango by the arms. They dragged her to The Circle Of Scared Ground, which didn't look to scared because it was just a pole and a large circle drawn around it. After being quickly and skillfully tied to the pole, Sango's heart raced, knowing that death, once again, was staring her in the face.

The leader of the tribe, who she had figured out the man to be, stepped into the circle with a dagger clenched in one hand and a small sack placed in the other. Struggling was useless for Sango by this point, but she still wouldn't give up. Using all of her strength and will, Sango repeatedly strained to break free from her bounds, but it was no use.

The chief came faced to face with her and sprinkled a bit of the powder, from the bag, onto his sweaty palm. His hand closed on the dagger's hilt and he grasped to side of Sango's shirt and pulled it up, to show from her hip bone to her ribs.

Sweat dripped from Sango's brow as the tip of the knife inched closer and closer to her side. The man began mumbling ancient spell words, that couldn't be made out, but then as the knife got closer the speech became louder.

"Whti prewo of sdna dna bedal, a cesru wlli eb bnro dna teh sekan wlli eb edesaele!"

The people of the tribe, surrounding the circle, began to chant the same words. A tear slid from Sango's eye as the blade dug through her skin. The leader traced a circle and drew the outline of a snake tongue in the circle. Pain wisped throughout Sango's body, even though the dagger was only at her side. A killing headache struck her mind, but she still stayed in focus.

He brought the dagger away and the pain stopped, but Sango felt something less…less will.

"Ti si deno!" The chief cried out and they gazed at him. Sango was confused. Weren't they going to kill her, but she was still here? Her mind suddenly stopped when the tribe began to chant again. Her body broke free from the ropes, but her eyes had turned a crimson red.

"Sango?" A voice cried out from behind the crowd.

000000000000000

Couple minutes earlier…

"You'd think that finding food in the jungle on an island would be easy…" Suikotsu groaned as he looked up, at what seemed to be, the 1000th tree, in the past half of an hour. He had been searching trees, bushes, plants, and even the ground for some sort of food.

_This island sucks ass. _

Wind whistled through the trees, bringing a rotten smell to Suikotsu's nose.

_What the hell is that smell? It almost smell like…dead snake?_

He chose to ignore it, not really wanting to adventure into it, afraid he might find that something he would regret.

Continuing through the forest, Suikotsu noticed a young tree bearing a brightly colored fruit. He proceeded over the sapling and gave it a questionable glance, not knowing whether or not to eat or even touch this fruit.

Taking the chance, Suikotsu, hesitantly, reached out to grabbed the fruit, but at the slightest touch Suikotsu found out it wasn't a fruit at all.

The bug, which had made its resting place on the tree, uncurled from its sleeping posture and turned its aqua blue eyes to Suikotsu, examining him. The bug's flesh had turned from a wondrous color of blue and yellow, to a gut wrenching puke green. It forced out its over sized wings from its back and began to take flight.

Then a monkey plopped onto Suikotsu's head, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall to the ground. The chimp, greedily, grasped the insect with its tiny hand and shoved the bug into his mouth, making disgusting slurping noises while chewing. Suikotsu rose up his head, just as mush from the monkey's feast, leaked from the corner of it's hairy mouth and onto Suikotsu's head.

He bolted up, sending the monkey flying into a tree, and wiped the chewed up bug off his forehead with his sleeve, almost puking during the process.

The monkey gave a loud screech for what Suikotsu did and climbed back up into his tree, grumbling on the way.

Suikotsu sighed and lowered his head in defeat, strolling through the jungle. While dragging his feet across the ground, Suikotsu's ears pricked at the sound of voices, at the exit of the trees.

_Is that chanting? _

Suikotsu chose to go explore, since he thought that this island was deserted. The last branch left his view and the new sight was that of a small village, but Suikotsu was more concerned with the crowd to his right.

They seemed to almost be worshiping something, or enchanting something. That was when Suikotsu noticed a familiar figure tied to a pole on the middle of the group. Her eyes had turned into a bloody red and she broke from the ropes that tied her to the post.

"Sango?" He cried out, but that was a mistake because the Natives brought their attention back to him. A evil smirk spread across the leader's face.

"Akcatt hmi!" He ordered as he pointed his finger in Suikotsu's direction.

Sango stood up and gave Suikotsu an unemotional expression. Then a dagger appeared in her right hand, she clenched it willingly, or so it seemed. With great speed, Sango rushed up to Suikotsu, with the knife pointed to his face.

He dodged her speedy attack and Sango fell to the ground, but her body hoisted itself up.

"Sango, what's wrong with you!" Suikotsu wondered out loud as Sango sent out another attack. Of course, she gave no answer, just contest jabbing. Suikotsu avoided her shots and tried to grab her wrist, but every time he tried, she would whip back.

Suikotsu bolted forward and grabbed her arms, but just as he did her eyes closed and she collapsed in his arms. Her sudden fall caught him by surprise, but he held her close to his chest. The Natives stood there, without making any moment or even a sound. Suikotsu took that as a signal and scooped Sango into his arms.

Green became his view once again as he rushed through the forest moving as much branches as he could out of the way. Sango was still unconscious in his arms, her now normal sense of quite relieving, but questions of why she was like that were providing with no answers. Suikotsu began to slow down when he noticed the white sand that laid on the beach and off in the distance he could see Bankotsu pacing back and forth and Jakotsu sitting in the sand beside him.

He picked up his pace and broke free from the cramped jungle.

000000000000000000

Bankotsu followed the footsteps he already etched into the sand from pacing. His mind coming to different and terrifying solutions to where Sango might be.

Jakotsu gazed up at his friend, his eyes following his stiff movements. He decided, since he was so bored, to play with a pile of sand, until Jakotsu heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu!" It said, but the voice itself, even so far away, sounded tired and out of breath. Jakotsu glanced up and saw Suikotsu heading their way, with Sango in his arms.

"Uh…Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked, poking him as he walked by. "Bankotsu."

After a few seconds, of Bankotsu ignoring him, Jakotsu finally stood and marched up to Bankotsu. He grasped his shoulder and shook some sense into him…while yelling.

"BANKOTSU! YOU IDIOT! SUIKOTSU IS RIGHT OVER THERE AND SANGO IS WITH HIM!" The lapping of waves seemed quieter at that moment.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he turned his head, to see Suikotsu near the forest. He pushed Jakotsu away from him and rushed over to help the, now tired, Suikotsu. Jakotsu had fallen to the ground, with a clunk and rolled his eyes at Bankotsu's stupidity.

Suikotsu had finally collapsed onto one knee just as Bankotsu came up beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Bankotsu asked, but he talked so fast that Suikotsu could barely understand him.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" He began.

"No, not you! Is Sango OK? What happened? Is she hurt?" Before Suikotsu could even answer Bankotsu took Sango out of his arms and brought her over to the now campfire.

Suikotsu plopped onto his ass and sighed. Jakotsu came walking…wait no skipping… up to Suikotsu and peered down at him.

"Are _you _OK, Suikotsu?" Jakotsu's question was at least thoughtful. He nodded, slowly and saw Jakotsu's hand reaching down in front of his face. Suikotsu graciously took his help.

000000000000000

yay! suikotsu to the resue! lol i luv the beginning with jakotsu i was really hyper when i wrote that but please R&R:P


End file.
